


【待授权翻译】向西走吧，少年/Go West, Young Man

by Evanora_C



Series: Go West, Young Man [1]
Category: Supernatural, 西游记-吴承恩
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Impala是龙宫公主/白龙马, M/M, 性转, 神话AU, 轻微的暧昧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他从石头中生，但他不是神。对中国古典神话小说《西游记》的改编。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【待授权翻译】向西走吧，少年/Go West, Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> 最初发表于2007年。  
> 

Part 1 of the Go West, Young Man series

原文: [archiveofourown.org/works/686746](http://archiveofourown.org/works/686746)

作者：[rosekay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekay/pseuds/rosekay)

译者 Evanora Chan

分级：R

 

他从石头中生出，他不是神。

但是他们把他叫做神，然后他也把自己变成了神。他仍然记得第一口琼浆经过他舌头时尖锐的灼烧感，成熟了九千年的蟠桃，在他的手中圆而芳香，毛绒绒的外皮蹭着他手里的茧。多么甜蜜，它浮动着苦涩进入了他的喉咙，柔软的果肉如一个女子般屈服于他的唇齿。

那些高高在上的混蛋们告诉他他很出色，像对待一只珍贵的宠物一样轻抚他。他们用精致的丝绸和笑容诱惑他，许诺他天堂的肉身和一个家庭，但他最后不过是被羞辱了而已。

他们把他锁在一座大山下。五百年，在拥有佛像力量的金字压帖下窒息。他想起了水帘洞，那些珍贵的宝物和亲切的绿色植物。

但现在他缓慢又小心地吸一口气，肺部在燃烧，双手抵着石块颤搐。空气很清新，在他的嘴里尖锐苦涩得就像几百年前的桃子。可是他那时是自由的。

*

几年前，一个恶魔占据了Sam父亲的身体，出于恐惧，他的母亲将他送走。他的父亲死了，但神女复活了他。她就是怜悯。在他的母亲离去的时候，她也是他的母亲。

“你曾经是我的，”她告诉Sam，一只手抚着他的脸颊，“你会再次属于我。”

她是美丽的，黑色短发掠过后颈，纤细得像个男孩，长袍飘拂着同时紧贴近她。

当她让他向西走，去收集她的经文并且避开地狱之王的接近时，他无法拒绝。

Sam很忠顺，但他从未能很好地冥想，他的思绪总是在别处，漫游着、疑问着。他很高，头发环绕着遮蔽他的脸，他的衣服总是穿着很不舒服。

看见他困难的、迟疑不决的表情时，她大笑。卷发散在寺庙的王座上，长腿搭在一边扶手上摆动，她的笑声低而圆润，黑暗衬托出她的浅色皮肤，她吹向他脸颊的烟是纯粹的逗弄。

她的香烟闪烁，微光中一个明亮的闷烧点；她从来似乎都不会有尼古丁污渍。

“噢振作点儿，Sam，你又不是没有协助。”

*

“协助”有着一层薄薄的雀斑，短而微乱的头发，这奇怪地让他想起了神女。

“协助”是——Sam必须承认——跟他相信自己也是的同样有魅力。

“协助”喜欢啤酒，女人和mullet rock。

“协助”有点混蛋。

“我知道他们为什么要把你踢出天庭了。”他从来都不能很好地控制他声音中的怒气。

Dean——虽然Sam还在怀疑这到底是不是他的真名——举起了他的双手妥协。

“Hey，hey，Sammy，没有必要为此生气嘛。”

他的眼睛很清澈，就像Sam记得曾经母亲的眼睛也是那样清澈，在傍晚阳光里锐利的绿色。他个子高，但赏心悦目地恰到好处，比Sam矮一截，穿着对寺庙来说过分随意的衣服，仅仅是穿旧的灰色衬衫和破洞牛仔裤而已。

“Dean。”

神女听起来被逗乐了，后来她也常常会这样。她苍白的双手出现在他的脖子上，Sam很高兴看到他僵硬了一会儿。当她的手指飘落，一个附身符挂在了他的胸前，链条擦过他的锁骨。

Sam疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。

“为了防止他太过放肆，”神女向他保证，她低低地笑，带着些许顽皮，“他有着制造混乱的头脑。”

她侧身贴近他，同时升起几乎到他的胸口，庄严地凌驾在他之上。她的呼吸依然有着丁香和烟草的味道。

“然后这个是咒语，”她对着他的耳朵低语，声音像是稳定的鼓声。

Sam结结巴巴地重复了一次，当他念下去的时候他的嗓音坚定。这似乎是个古老的咒语，字词升起到空中，孤独又寒冷。

效果立竿见影，Dean蜷缩着倒在地上，眉毛紧皱，嘴唇因疼痛而变薄。Sam可以看见附身符的地方，链条开始缩短，直到它将古铜色的肌肤勒紧变红，铮亮的青铜挤压颤抖着跳动的喉结。

他的话语戛然而止。他看着地上的Dean，冷汗淋漓，大口地喘气，双手仍然无用地抵住自己的喉咙，皮肤比之前更苍白了几分。

“你个贱人！”

“不要对天神无礼，baby，”神女甜美地说。“这就是一开始把你带到这儿来的东西。”她看了Sam一眼，“不用担心，这不是永久的。坏人几乎是不可摧毁的，如果天庭所有的神仙都尝试过而失败了，你也不能帮上什么。”

*

Dean名声在外。

Sam只花了两天去意识到为什么这是个亟待解决的问题。

他们在酒吧里稍作休息。那是个令人恶心的低级酒吧，但Dean似乎很喜欢它们这样。

他也喜欢簇拥在他们身边的女人们，无法停住口中的赞美。

“你看她的屁股，”他赞赏地吹起口哨，这次是跟他们的女服务员有关。Sam非常、非常安静地向自己承认她的屁股在低腰裤里恰到好处地移动着——一个高挑的拉丁人，头发刷过皮肤的黝黑部分，也就是她剪裁不齐的衬衫尾端和牛仔布开始用它自己包裹住她令人赞叹的资产的地方。但他还是厌恶地翻着白眼。这是原则问题。

Dean往他们的杯子里倒了更多啤酒，露齿而笑。

“不要再装正经了，Sammy。”

这个昵称仅仅过了几天就被他鄙视了，他不得不提醒自己耐心是一种神圣的品质。

“我是属于神殿的男人，”他冷冰冰地咕哝着。

“这并不意味着你要禁欲，她又不会在乎。”他猛地一动拇指，就像是神女就在他们身边一样。就像他不会在这样一个脏地方被抓一样。

“克制不总是件坏事，”Sam反驳，一口喝完了杯里的啤酒 。

“你喝了，”Dean指出，眼神锐利而且被逗乐了。

“去你的(Fuck you)，”Sam对着他的玻璃杯咕哝。

“而且骂了脏话，显然地，”Dean看起来愈加对他自己感到满意，这几乎总是一个不好的征兆。他向后靠在椅背上，眼睛漫不经心地在Sam身上徘徊，就跟几分钟前他对待那个女孩时一样认真。他舔了舔唇，“我好奇你还会做什么。”

不知怎么地，Dean成功地将那9个字赋予了某种近乎下流的意义并且灌输给了他。Sam强迫他自己看着那个混蛋的眼睛。他坐在椅子里，四肢伸开，双腿以一种邀请的姿态大张，大腿绷紧了他最爱的穿旧的牛仔布料。

于是Dean探身向前，伸出精瘦的胳膊将Sam环绕着困在卡座里，他的黑色T恤在遮蔽布料下移动的肌肉这方面显然做得极其糟糕。Sam被他的双眼分散了注意力，这一秒还是普通的绿色，下一秒就成了似乎非人类的。

它们是猫的眼睛。大而适合于眯眼，边缘被镶以少女般长的浓密睫毛，在酒吧的弱光中闪耀着金色。然后Dean舔了舔唇，预谋好的，这温软肌肤本身就满是罪恶。这样近的距离使他的雀斑变得更清楚，零星分布在他的鼻子和脸颊，软化了这荒唐地雕刻的容貌。它们使他看起来不至于太不真实、太超脱尘俗。

然后Sam不得不提醒他自己这一点。如果没有其他情况，Dean就是外来的。技术上讲他是一个恶魔，只因为一条项链和一个女神的咒语而忠于他。一个曾经被赶出天庭的恶魔。

他在心里默念其中一条最长的冥想，试图忽视低沉在腹腔中的热度，他的双眼紧闭。

灼热的气息搅动着他的睫毛，掠过，沿着他的脸颊到他的耳朵。

“Come on，”Dean低语，低沉的声音直直传到了Sam的性器。

他猛地弹起，头砰地撞到卡座高处的木制靠背，因为他感受到一只手热切地在他腿间来回轻抚，就好像牛仔布料根本就不存在。

“Dean，我们在公共场所。”

“天，”Dean说着，带着自鸣得意的目光向下看，转过脸。“你可真大，难怪所有的那些恶魔傻瓜们那么想要你。”

“他们认为我的肉能给他们带来永生。”Sam觉得有必要去澄清，但不知为何他的声音有些嘶哑。一阵红晕从他的锁骨升起，他的脸颊灼热。

“能吗？”

某一时刻那双眼睛看起来几乎是金色的，闪闪发光，充满危险。Sam想起来他的体内还困着某个非人类的东西，他想起Dean曾经为了实现永生从蟠桃园里偷过桃子，触犯了无数天条。护身符的微光给了他慰藉，他的嘴唇缓慢地形成咒语的第一个音节，在Dean突然往后靠之前。Dean翻着白眼，眼睛又是绿色的、无辜的了。

“好吧，如果你非要这样。你不想要的话这也不会有什么乐趣。”

他没有停止盯着看。

Sam最后是被一辆车救的。

他什么也没有听到，但Dean的脑袋似乎重新活跃过来，他抓住Sam的胳膊猛地把他拉出了卡座。

“快点，我们的座驾终于来了，再也没有这些搭便车的狗屁啦。”

那辆黑色座驾造型优美，低调，在路边发出隆隆的响声。从车里出来的男人戴着一顶卡车司机帽(trucker hat)，啤酒肚，当他看见他们俩的时候灰色的胡须在抽动。

“Dean，”他足够友善地说。

“Bobby！好久不见，”Dean咧开嘴笑，走上前和他拥抱，一个满是咕哝声和轻拍声的拥抱。

“自从你放弃了你的岗位，”Bobby出言挑衅，他言语中的刺几乎是不可察觉的。

“自从他们把我当一个白痴玩弄。”

有那么一瞬间，Dean听起来真的很生气，他的面容紧绷得像一尊雕像。曾经有过背叛这样一个苦痛的事实。Sam看向Bobby，他的脸上毫无表情。

“好吧。无论如何，现在她在这里了。”他在他眼前晃动车钥匙。

Dean伸手抓取钥匙，但Bobby收回他的手臂，“Ah，ah，遵守命令，Dean. 他们属于那边那位圣人。”

Sam走向前，越过Dean的突然皱眉和紧张姿态。

“好好对她，”Bobby吩咐他，“否则那个人，”一个扭曲的肌肉抽搐指向了Dean，“会把你的内脏扯出来。”

于是他走了，正当Dean咕哝着“他妈的没错”。

Dean以一种Sam会称为色情的方式抚摸着车的引擎盖，他的整个身体像情人一般倾斜向它。

“嘿宝贝，又回来了哈？”他切入一个绵长的目光看着Sam，“钥匙。”

“但是他说——”

“她是我的，”他的眼里重新闪起了光。Sam相信他靠在车旁的方式，肌肉充满占有欲地移动。

眼前并没有很多磁带，但就在Dean发动引擎的时候，黑色安息日开始在他耳朵里尖声喊叫，一个大大的笑容点亮了他的面孔。

“你认真的？”Sam交叉起双臂，觉得很反感。

Dean歪着头，手从来没离开过方向盘。

“我说这些音乐，伙计。”

Dean大笑，声音低沉而有穿透力。“游戏规则，Sammy，司机选音乐，副驾驶不要插嘴。(Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.)”

*

Dean作为一个业余者的爱好是杀人。

那些袭击了他们的抢匪被撕成了碎片，黑色的血在他们脸上还有着温度。他移动的时候像一只兽，像天神，手臂很快地闪动，几乎就是看不见的武器。这对于他来说只不过是一场舞，似乎，他们的生命就像弄皱的树叶一样坠落在他脚下。Sam突然想起他透过一条精致易碎的锁链握住的是致命的东西。

他浑身颤抖，手紧紧握住自己手臂上不深的划伤。

Dean很快来到他身边，目光集中于他的伤口，轻率而粗鲁地。

“你还好吧？”

Sam盯着他。

“嘿，伙计，”Dean捧着一边脸颊把他拉近，“快说话。”

“Dean，”他开口，“你不能——你——”

“他们要杀了你，”说得就像是圣经里几页为杀人所做的辩护一样。

“他们是人类。”他虚弱地抗议着。

“无关紧要，”Dean的手温柔地抓住他的胳膊，眼睛是朗姆酒般的黑色，目光专注。他做的任何事都不是未经训练或者偶然的。他激动时声音变得明亮了少许，“你显然是一切的关键，你这个蠢和尚。可不能让你死了，哈？”

他吹了声口哨，尖厉而太过刺耳。

“Dai！”

Sam能感受到翅膀在空中的扇动，既亲近又遥远。

突然出现在Dean旁边的那个女人有着微黑的皮肤和非同寻常的眼睛。那双靴子(shit kicker boots)尤为令人惊讶，还有那勾画出她狭小身躯的纹身。

“我可不是狗，”她提醒他们俩。

“好吧，”Dean说，“我们需要你送一程。”

*

Sam认识到一切事物都与其表象截然不同。

Dai是Dean的老情人，一个因叛逆而被贬的龙宫公主，也是——显然地——他们的车。

“我大部分的兵器都是从她父王那儿偷的，她允许我这样做。”Dean咧嘴笑。

Sam看得出她几乎能当他的姐妹，这件事情似乎是他确信的。

但Dean也是善变的。

Dean钟爱的那支猎枪曾经是Dai的父王——东海龙王——的龙宫里的一根柱子。

“这在以前是一根棍棒，”Dean解释，一口气喝光了啤酒，“可现在谁还用棍棒呢？”

他总是跟Sam说他在以前的训练中学会了七十二变，而且“或许，如果你足够好运，你能看到它们全部。”和其他事情一样，他使它充满了性的意味和承诺。

Sam可笑地意识到Dean很了解恶魔，他杀过他们，也跟他们上过床。

他本以为Sarah只是一个想要治好自己父亲的女孩。她对他笑，她大胆面对这个瞬息万变的世界。他同情这一点，不只是同情。

Dean在第一眼看到她的时候很粗鲁，他抓住她的手腕，朝她乳白色的脸上扇去，他特有的因怒气而呲牙咧嘴。她悬荡于他手中，在他把她叫做娼妇甚至更糟的时候哭泣，直到Sam念出咒语。

“你走，”他咆哮着说，认识到相信这个他仅凭握住一个女神的玩具就想控制的东西实在是个错误。

Dean的脸上有什么脆弱的东西突然碎裂了，软化了他眼睛里醇酒般暗色的晃动。

“你是认真的么？”他的声音听上去很轻，某样更粗野、更可怕的东西在角落里挣扎。

Sam点头，将满身淤紫的受委屈的Sarah抱起到自己身边。

“那么，我会等你，在洞穴里，”Dean看向Sam，然后是Sarah，他的声音在绝望的边缘，“一直如此。你知道的，Sam。”不是Sammy。

水帘洞，一个古老的东西，似乎不属于任何地方或任何人，除了Dean。Sam不喜欢它，因为它使他想起将他们分隔开的那几个世纪。

Sarah的父亲将自己暴露给恶魔，用他售卖的画来杀生，她和他一起。

当Sam杀死她的时候他哭了，她的脸扭曲着变成了蜘蛛的怪相，他手上的血发黑。那只将他拉起的手臂属于一个会在画廊里闲逛的绿眼睛女孩，蜂蜜色头发，安静的目光。她将受神祝福的匕首从Sam手里顺走，然后蜷缩着身体向他靠去。

Dean总是在变化。

“我不能走，”温柔而热切的低语抵着Sam的胸口。他紧紧拥抱着她，直到她在他怀里变成某样更大更强壮的东西，某样能够征服他同时被征服的东西。神女把这个生物给了他，而他第一次意识到所有权意味着的职责。

Dean抬头看向他，眼睛既是绿色也是金色的。所有危险都被抛在身后。

*

曾经一定有悲伤环绕着他们，Dean反抗天神的罪大恶极的过去；Sam想起他失去的父母和他对神女的承诺；Dai失去了父王的庇护，依附着他们因为她再没有其他人。

是悲伤召唤了他们彼此。

Ash留着可笑的发型，他的体内有着过多斗志，这使他令人赞叹的头脑没有多大用处。在被赶出天庭的那段时间，他和Dean大笑着灌醉自己，他毁过太多东西，有过太多乐趣。

但当他足够醉了，他似乎就会哭，为了他在军队里的老地方、他的手下、他的空囚笼盔甲漂浮包围着他纤细而满身泥污的躯体。

Jess是从水里来到他们那里的，又一个像Dean一样的后天恶魔。他看得出她也曾经是一个美人，诅咒在她的皮肤留下斑驳的疤痕，就像她睡在火焰中一样，但它却没有触碰她金色的头发。

她通常很吵闹，但有时也极其地安静。她从来不提起她落到如此境地是因为什么。

“我们现在去哪儿？”她会这样问Sam，把自己挂在Sam身上，或者Dean身上。又一个因酒精而话多的人。

Sam望向他们三个，他手下有三个恶魔来帮他找回那件神圣的物品。他想知道天堂对于他们三个来说意味着什么。

“西边，”他告诉她，“我们向西走。”

 

授权申请：


End file.
